Legends of Tomorrow (T.V Series)
DC's Legends Of Tomorrow , or simply Legends of Tomorrow, is an American superhero television series developed by Vince Gilligan, , David S. Goyer, and Phil Klemmer, who are also executive producers along with Sarah Schechter and Chris Fedak; Klemmer and Fedak serve as showrunners. The series, based on the characters of DC Comics, airs on the CW and is a spin-off featuring characters introduced in Gotham Knight and Man Of Steel along with new characters, set in the same fictional universe. The series premiered in January 2014 Cast Edit Main Cast Edit *David Strathairn as Professor Martin Stein / Firestorm *Brandon Routh as Dr. Ted Kord / Blue Beetle *Matt Smith as Captain Rip Hunter *Brie Larson as Sara Lance / White Canary *Franz Drameh as Jason Rutsch / Firestorm *Nathalie Emmanuel as Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl, Chay-Ara, and Edith Garcia *Sam Worthington as Carter Hall/Hawkman, Khufu, Scythian Torvil/Hawkman, Khufu's 1941 reincarnation and Joe Garcia *Unkown as the voice of Gideon *Unknown as Kenny Braverman / Conduit / Chronos *Boris Kudjoe as Alex Trent / Bloodsport Recurring castEdit *Alex Duncan as Miranda Coburn *Timothy Omundson as Vandal Savage *Maggie Q as Valentina Vostok *Elijah Kelley as Rex Stewart / "Terry McGinnis" / Batman ll *Wes Bentley as 2044 Bruce Wayne / Batman *Peter James Brynat as Declan Episodes # "Pilot Part One"- Hunter takes the new team to 1973 to talk to Professor Boardman, a leading expert on Savage. While providing information on Savage, Boardman also reveals that he is the son of Kendra and Carter from one of their past reincarnations. Meanwhile, a time-traveling bounty hunter named Chronos attacks Hunter's ship, the Waverider. The team is able to regroup and escape, but not before Boardman is mortally wounded. The attack forces Hunter to reveal that Chronos is after him for stealing the Waverider and going on the mission against the Time Council's wishes and that part of his quest is based on his desire for revenge on Savage for murdering his wife and son in 2166. All members agree to aid Hunter, who warns that time will resist against the mission. In Norway 1976, Savage is shown in possession of weapons of mass destruction. # "Pilot Part Two"- Still in 1976, the team infiltrates a weapons auction, where Savage intends to sell the nuclear warhead. Savage becomes aware of their presence. They all escape, but not before a piece of Ted's suit is left behind. Angry at the recklessness, Hunter points out what happens and how the technology of Ted's suit will be used to create super weapons that lead to the destruction of Metropolis in 2014. The team splits up, with Stein, Jax, and Sara retrieving the missing piece of Ted's suit by the help of Stein's younger self while Ted, Alex, and Kenny go in search of the dagger that killed Kendra and Carter in their first life. The dagger turns out to be in the home of Savage, who imprisons them and calls the rest of the team. Kendra and Carter go after Savage while the rest take on Savage's men. During the fight, Savage kills Carter with the dagger, revealing that only Kendra can wield it to kill him. She becomes injured, and the team is forced to retreat and plan a new strategy, determined to stop Savage. # "Family Connections"- While still in 1976, Kendra's injury stops the team from traveling through time, and Sara convinces Rip that another way to stop Savage would be to take away his financial resources. Rip locates the bank where Savage keeps his money and he and Sara go there to steal the funds. They learn that Savage is using Carter's blood to give his own men longer lives. Rip and his team engage Savage and reclaim Carter's body, but Rip inadvertently gives Savage the names of his family members before critically wounding him. Meanwhile, Kendra's condition worsens, requiring Ted to shrink down and enter her bloodstream to save her. Trent attempts to change his own family's fate, but his efforts ultimately change nothing. It is revealed that Rip once traveled to ancient Egypt 4000 years ago to kill Savage, but hesitated and has been known as a nemesis called Gareeb. The team buries Carter and Rip charts a course for 1987, so that the team can intercept Savage again. # "White Knights"- The team arrives in Washington, D.C., 1987 to stop Savage. They infiltrate the Pentagon and retrieve a file that points them toward scientist Valentina Vostok in the Soviet Union. Rip has Sara and Kendra work together to tame the feral nature that resides in each of them. Chronos tracks the team and Rip is forced to use Russian fighter jets to assist in taking down Chronos. While Ted and Trent go after Vostok, Rip tracks a time anomaly outside of Moscow. He finds his mentor, Haman Truce, who offers to pardon Rip and return his new team to their time if Rip voluntarily surrenders. The pardon is revealed to be a trick and Truce attempts to kill Rip. With help from the team, Rip survives, but Chronos and Truce escape. Stein infiltrates a research lab and discovers Savage is trying to build an army with the same abilities as Firestorm. The former absorbs the energy in Savage's thermal core, which is returned to Rip by Trent; but Stein, Ted, and Kenny are captured by the Soviets, with Vostok planning to use Stein for the project. # "Tried and Tested"- The team brokers a deal with the Whisper Gang to get into the gulag where Ted, Kenny, and Stein are being held. Rip secretly tasks Sara with killing Stein, should they fail to rescue him. Savage has Ted and Kenny tortured in front of Stein, forcing him to cooperate. Obtaining the formula, Valentina discovers that Stein is the other half of Firestorm. The team arrives at the gulag just as Valentina enters a reactor to start absorbing energy from a new thermal core. Trent rescues Kenny and Ted, but Valentina merges with Stein to create a Soviet Firestorm. Jax is able to reach Stein's consciousness and force the two to separate. Without Stein or a quantum splicer, Valentina implodes. As the team moves into the time stream, they are attacked by Chronos, who forces them to crash land in a ruined Gotham City, 2044. They are confronted by a bat suited masked vigilante whom they mistake for Bruce. # "Gotham City 2044"- The vigilante attacks the team and they retreat back to the Waverider to make repairs and leave 2044. Rip, Sara, Trent, and Kenny head to Armstrong Industries, the new title of Palmer Tech, to find an essential part needed to repair the ship. Sara follows the vigilante, who turns out to be Rex Stewart under the alias of Terry McGinnis. It is revealed that 15 years prior, Vera Vale, Vicki's daughter, arrived in Gotham City with a remnant of the Children of Arkham and took over. While searching through Bruce's old hideout, Sara and Rip find a 61-year-old Bruce Wayne, who directs them to where they can find the part, but refuses to help in the struggle. In a fight with Vera's men, Terry is taken prisoner. Sara convinces Bruce to resume the Batman mantle. With the rest of Rip's team as backup, Bruce is able to defeat Vera for good. With the ship repaired, the team re-enters the time stream. Meanwhile, Jax and Ted develop feelings for Kendra, but realized that she does not want anyone in her life. Kenny tells Trent about his desire to see the world destroyed instead of saving it. # "Deserted"- Savage's trail goes cold and Rip is unable to track it without an upgrade to Gideon's software. The team receives a distress call from another time ship, the Acheron, in deep space. Rip decides to steal the ship's A.I. software. The former, Stein, Jax, and Kenny board the Acheron, where everyone but Stein is captured by time pirates who want the Waverider, on which the pirates fire, damaging the hull. Sara and Trent attempt to fix the hull, but get locked in the room, from which the air is slowly leaking out. As Stein rescues the others, Ted manages to repair the hull. Kenny betrays the team and leads the pirates to the Waverider. Rip and the others retake the Acheron while Sara and Trent stop Kenny and the pirates on the Waverider. The Acheron's captain provides Gideon's upgrade and a tip on Savage's location. Ted and Kendra develop a romantic relationship. Trent apparently kills Kenny at an unknown place and time. In flashbacks to the alternate timeline, Rip's future wife is revealed to be a Time Master. The Time Council finds out about their relationship, which is forbidden for Time Masters; and she resigns in order to save Rip's career. # "Night Of The Hawk"- The team arrives in Oregon, 1959 to investigate a series of murders tied to Savage. Infiltrating a mental institution, Sara discovers that Savage is a psychiatrist there under another name. Ted and Kendra pose as a married couple to investigate in the suburbs, but discover that Savage lives there as well. Elsewhere, Jax is attacked by humanoid bird-like creatures created by Savage from an Nth metal meteorite similar to the one that gave Kendra and Carter their powers. Jax is abducted by the local sheriff and delivered to Savage. The team decides to go after Savage at the institution, where he has already infected Jax with the Nth metal and transformed him into one of the creatures. Kendra fails to kill Savage, who escapes. The rest of the team manages to recapture Jax. Stein and Gideon create a serum that cures Jax and the other victims. Chronos then arrives and storms the ship, forcing the Waverider to quickly leave, stranding Ted, Sara, and Kendra in 1959. # "Lost"- Chronos disables the Waverider and flees back into the timestream, taking Trent with him. Rip is forced to reset Gideon to undo Chronos' sabotage, leaving the ship temporarily stranded in the timestream. Meanwhile, two years pass for Ted, Sara, and Kendra. Ted and Kendra build a life together while Sara rejoins the League of Assassins. Rip and the rest of the team arrive in 1961 and get Ted and Kendra. They travel to Nanda Parbat to rescue Sara, but she is revealed to have fully committed to Ra's al Ghul's mission and turns the team over to him as trespassers to be executed. Rip invokes the trial-by-combat ritual to save the team, with Kendra and Sara named as the champions to fight. Elsewhere, Chronos reveals himself to Trent as Kenny, having been found by the Time Masters and trained to be their bounty hunter. Kendra is able to get through to Sara just as Chronos arrives. Ra's frees the team, who successfully stops Chronos and discovers his real identity. Ra's releases Sara and the others. Imprisoning Kenny on the Waverider, the team decides to try to reform him. They head to 2148, their last stand against Savage. # "Progeniture"- The team arrives in Kasnia, 2148. They discover Savage is personally grooming Per Degaton, son of Tor, the ruler. Rip reveals that when Per rises to power, he will unleash a virus that decimates most of the planet and allows Savage to kill Per and conquer the world. The team decides to remove Per from the timeline and prevent Savage's rise to power. The kidnapping does not affect the timeline, so Rip releases Per and implores him not to let Savage influence his decisions. However, Per kills Tor on Savage's advice, accelerating the latter's rise. Meanwhile, Ted finds his suit's technology has been used to create autonomous policing robots that Savage will use to help conquer the world and that the family line of his brother, Eddie, founded the company that created them. After settling his differences with Trent for the moment, Kenny reveals that the Time Masters have released a group called the "Hunters," whose sole purpose will be to track down the team and kill each of them, including Kenny for his failure. # "The Magnificent Eight"- The team travels to Salvation, Dakota Territory in 1872 to hide out from the Hunters. While Rip decides their next move, the rest of the team goes into town, where they meet Rip's old acquaintance Jonah Hex, who knows they are time travelers. Kendra gets flashbacks from one of her previous lives and goes to investigate, while the others head back to town to defend against the Jed Stillwater gang. Kendra and Sara follow the former's visions to an old woman, who turns out to be the Kendra from that time period. The past Kendra warns her future incarnation not to love a different man, as it will always end in either heartbreak or tragedy. The team goes after the Stillwater gang and captures their leader, Jed, but Jax is apprehended as they escape. The team sets up a quick draw duel between Rip and Jed to barter for Jax's life. Rip wins, but the Hunters arrive before the team can leave. They defeat the Hunters, but not before they learn that the Time Masters have sent a bounty hunter with temporal powers known as the "Crusader" to kill their younger selves, thus erasing the members from the timeline. # "Last Haven"- Gideon uses the Pilgrim's temporal distortions to predict her next move. After they successfully rescue Kenny and Sara's younger selves, Gideon loses track of the Crusader's movements, allowing her to take out any of the team members without them knowing. The Crusader goes after Ted in 2012, but the team arrives just in time to save his former self and prevent Ted's death. Rip decides to abduct the rest of the team's infant selves to prevent the Crusader from killing any selves of them. They are successful, bringing the infants to Rip's adoptive mother for her to look after until they can stop the Crusader. The Crusader kidnaps the team members' loved ones, threatening to kill them unless the members give themselves up. Rip agrees to give up his younger self from before he became a Time Master, thus preventing the team's formation, in exchange for everyone's safety. The Crusader agrees, but the team sets a trap for her, managing to kill her. Afterward, Ted and Kendra become engaged. Rip says that the only time to stop Savage is in 2166, at the peak of the latter's power. # "Gargantuan"- The team travels to London, 2166 to try to eliminate Savage just before he finally takes over the world. While investigating Savage, Kendra notices that one of his female officers is wearing a bracelet that she originally wore when she first died in ancient Egypt. The team plans to retrieve the bracelet, knowing that it will help them kill Savage. They also join forces with local rebels. The officer turns out to be Scandal, Savage's daughter. Trent kidnaps her and manages to convince her to assist them. Kenny helps Kendra melt the bracelet down and coat Carter's mace so that it can be used to kill Savage. Savage's giant robot called the Gargantuan attacks the Waverider. While the others go after Savage, Ted reverses the polarity of his suit so that he can grow in size and takes out the Gargantuan. The mace works, but Kendra refuses to kill Savage when she learns that he has brainwashed that generation's incarnation of Carter to be his soldier. To save Carter's mind, she and Rip imprison Savage on the Waverider. # "River of Time"- Upon the revelation that the Gargantuan was technology from the distant future, proving Savage has manipulated time, Rip believes the Time Masters will finally ratify his mission and sets course for the Vanishing Point. Jax fixes the damaged time drive, but is exposed to time radiation which ages him prematurely. Stein is forced to send him back to 2014 in the jump ship to reverse the process. Carter, now named Scythian Torvil, is kept prisoner while Kendra tries to restore his memories, causing a rift between her and Ted which effectively ends their relationship. Savage tries to manipulate some of the team members, allowing him to escape his cell. Just as Savage is about to kill Kendra, Scythian regains his memories as Carter and saves her, but is stabbed by Savage before Kendra knocks the latter unconscious. The team arrives at the Vanishing Point, where the Time Masters reveal that they have been working with Savage, who is to be sent back to 2166 to carry on with his plan while Rip and his team are put under arrest. # "Fate"- Kendra and Scythian are turned over to Savage as he returns to 2166, when he kills Rip's family again. Sara and Trent, who evaded capture, make plans to rescue the team with the help of Gideon. Truce explains to Rip that the Time Masters helped Savage because an alien race from the planet Thanagar will attack Earth in 2176 and only Savage is able to unite the world and stop them. Truce also reveals the Oculus, which the Time Masters used to manipulate Rip's team among various others to facilitate Savage's rise to power, including orchestrating the murder of Rip's family. Trent and Sara disable the other time ships and rescue the others. The team decides to destroy the Oculus, only to find Truce waiting for them with soldiers. Having recruited Martin's 2014 self to help him, Jax returns in the jump ship and kills the soldiers. But the success of the Oculus' self-destruct costs the life of Trent, who takes Truce out with him. Savage learns of the unpredictability of the timeline due to the destruction of the Oculus and decides to make use of the time traveling technology at his disposal. # "Unforgettable"- Kendra leaves a message for the team alerting them to Savage's presence in France, 1945; but they are unable to stop him and only manage to rescue Scythian. Savage reveals that the Thanagarians sent three meteors to ancient Egypt; and he plans to use Kendra's and Scythian's blood to activate the meteors' alien technology and erase time back to 1701 BC, where he can rule. Stein deduces Savage's method, also concluding that radiation from all three meteors will render Savage mortal, so anyone can kill him. The team breaks up into pairs, traveling to 1959, 1976, and 2022. All three groups capture Savage and then kill him. Ted and Firestorm destroy two of the meteors, and Rip uses the Waverider to send the last meteor into the Sun before it can explode and destroy the Earth. Kendra and Scythian stay behind to defend in 2014 while the others decide to help Rip protect the timeline. Before they can leave 2014, however, Rex Tyler arrives in a future version of the Waverider and warns the team of their impending death. Category:Gothamverse Category:TV Series Category:FOX Category:Live Action Category:Bat24 Category:Nightslayer